Witches
Witches & What They Are Witches are chaos-sensitive people who, unlike mages, had escaped being sent to Eramu through one means or another. Witches who escaped either grew up with their parents or went into hiding. As they came to age, they would naturally explore their chaos powers and create powerful kinds of magic, although their control over magic was not as great as their counterpart mages. Despite that, witches usually came in two forms; White and Black. White witches were seen as helpful in society, whenever they were seen in public. They often aided in putting out stray chaos beasts near their territories or healing the wounded or sick in an epidemic. Black witches, however, were an exception, and a general figure as to why witches in general were hunted down by the Order of the Crest. Witches & What Changes From 5e Warlocks Sorcerer Class Additions & Warlock Removals Witches removes "Otherworldly Patron" entirely and replaces it with the White or Black Witch archetype. Witches attains the sorcerer features "font of magic" feature, being gained at level 1, and the "metamagic" feature, being gained at level 2. White Witches White witches are similar to crest priests and priestesses in which they can heal others with chaos. Despite the such, they are still hunted down by the Order of the Crest due to their nature. At 1st level, white witches may choose from the cleric spell list. Additionally, they learn the cantrips "guidance" and "light" for free. Chaotic Healing Starting at 6th level, the chaos energy coursing through you can empower healing spells. Whenever you or an ally within 60 feet of you rolls dice to determine the number of hit points a spell restores, you can spend 1 sorcery point to reroll any number of those dice once, provided you aren't incapacitated. You can use this feature only once per turn. You may additionally choose to roll max healing on one die and raise the chaos environment by 1 with this feature. White Broom Starting at 10th level, you may use a bonus action to summon an empowered broom to fly around with. This broom may fly up to 60 ft. a turn and will last for one hour. You may use this once per long rest. Black Witches Black witches are similar to, well, 5e warlocks and mages. It can be assumed that they are the reason why the Order of the Crest hunts witches down with great fervor. At 1st level, black witches may add their charisma modifier to any damaging cantrip, and may choose any two free cantrips in the wizard spell list. This does not count towards the two cantrips 5e warlocks recieve. More Chaos You manipulate the chaos environment wildly to make sure things go your way. When you make an attack, an ability check or a saving throw, you can use this feature to add a 3d4 to your roll. You can do so after seeing the initial roll but before any of the roll's effects occur. You may use this feature twice, recharging on finishing a short or long rest. Additionally, this raises the chaos environment by 1 each time it is used. Black Flight Starting at 10th level, you may use a bonus action to summon demonic or shadow wings to fly around with. Your wings may fly up to 60 ft. a turn and will last for one hour. You may use this once per long rest.